Allied Forces of Memories
Immediately place 1 Memory Counter on this card when activated for each differently named "of Memories" Monster you control. All Monsters you control that are Level/Rank 3 Psychic-type or that have such monsters as Xyz Material gain 200 ATK for each Memory counter on this card (max. 1200). Once per turn each, when you ~Normal/Special Summon a Level 3 Psychic-type monster, ~Xyz Summon an "Of Memories" Monster, AND/OR ~resolve another "of Memories" activated Spell/Trap card and effect, you can put 1 Memory Counter on this card. Once per turn each, if this card would be destroyed and/or banished, you can removed 3 or 4 Memory Counters (respectively) from this card instead. Special Summon 1 Rank 3 Psychic-type Xyz Monster from your Graveyard. You can only use 1 "" card/effect per turn. You can activate this card from your hand, graveyard or deck by removing 6 Memory Counters from your side of the field, but if you do, banish this card when it is negated or resolves. You cannot use this effect of this card in your graveyard if it was sent there this turn. If this effect is used, you can summon the monster from the Extra Deck instead. Magic of Memories * LIGHT/Level 3/GEN: Spellcaster +Psychic/Effect +Normal/ATK 1500/DEF 1100 (GEN: This card is always treated as a Normal Monster on the field or in the graveyard. If this card in any location has its original type, it is also always Psychic-type.) Once per turn, this card can be treated as 1 additional Xyz Material for the Xyz Summon of a Psychic-type Monster for each 1 other differently named Level 3 "of Memories" Monster you control. When you activate a card or effect by detaching this card attached as Xyz Material as cost (Quick Effect): you can detach 1 Xyz Material from an Xyz Monster you control, then target 1 Monster on the field; destroy that monster. Enchantment of Memories * LIGHT/Level 3/GEN: Spellcaster +Psychic/Effect +Normal/ATK 1200/DEF 1000 (GEN: This card is always treated as a Normal Monster on the field or in the graveyard. If this card in any location has its original type, it is also always Psychic-type.) Battle of Memories * EARTH/Level 3/GEN: Warrior +Psychic/Effect +Normal/ATK 1600/DEF 1300 (GEN: This card is always treated as a Normal Monster on the field or in the graveyard. If this card in any location has its original type, it is also always Psychic-type.) Chaos of Memories * DARK/Level 3/GEN: Spellcaster +/Effect + Normal/ATK 1700/DEF 1500 (GEN: This card is always treated as a Normal Monster on the field or in the graveyard. If this card in any location has its original type, it is also always Psychic-type.) If this card is Normal Summoned: you can target 3 differently named "of Memories" Normal Monsters in your graveyard that were once summoned to the field AND attached as Xyz Material, then tribute this card; Special Summon as many of those monsters as possible, and if you do, this round of turns you cannot set cards or summon or activate cards or effects, except "of Memories". If this card is used as Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon OR attached to an Xyz Monster as a cost to activate an effect: you can select 'Deck' or 'Graveyard'; add 1 "of Memories" Normal Spell card from the selected location to your hand. You can only use 1 effect of "Chaos of Memories" per turn, and only once per turn. Command of Memories Normal/Spell Return 1 Level/Rank 3 or lower Psychic-type Monster in your graveyard to your hand, also, once per duel, if you returned an "of Memories" Xyz Monster to your Extra Deck by this effect instead, you can add 1 "of Memories" card from your deck to your hand. Psychic Power Magician Psychic Power Enchantress Psychic Power Chaos Magician Category:Uncompleted